


Black Dress and Cuffs

by jashykins



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Matheson is handcuffed when a friend comes by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Dress and Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the episode 'Fear and Loathing' recently (am having to catch up with a bunch of tv shows) and this idea came to mind.
> 
> I admit I should've wrote it sooner when the idea was fresh but I couldn't since I was occupied with other things.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyways!

I struggled to try and get out of the handcuffss I had found myself in. Dammit!  
  
The plan had failed and now I was wearing a whorish black dress and would have to fuck whoever came through the door. I needed to escape for myself and because others depended on me at the moment.  
  
After realizing that I wasn't going anywhere I just sat on the bed. I wouldn't escape and would have to spend the rest of my life being violated.  
  
My mother, uncle, and the others would be harmed. Most likely killed.  
  
There were footsteps coming towards the trailer and I stood up. Whoever came through the door wouldn't get me without a fight. Blood rushed through my veins and then the door opened.  
  
I laughed as I was relieved. It was Miles. He had found me.  
  
"Charlie?" Miles asked, concerned.  
  
He had an appeal to me that went beyond family. His face was more loving than an uncle's to me. It was a face I had imagined with its lips kissing mine. I had imagined his mouth groaning as he orgasmed.  
  
Suddenly I realized how I must look to him. Right before I started blushing I realized this was an oppurtunity to take advantage of.  
  
"I got caught." I replied and he came over quickly to check up on me.  
  
"Hang on, I'll get you out of your mess." Miles said and was about to get the key before I grabbed his wrist.  
  
"What mess?" I asked.  
  
He looked down at my hand touching him and he took it. His mouth was then on mine and I returned it fiercely. His body pressed into mine and I felt his cock through his pants.  
  
As Miles continued to kiss me he groped my breasts. I moaned as one of his hands went lower and lifted up my dress. He ran his fingers slowly up to my pussy and he watched as my body shivered in anticipation.  
  
I prepared myself for his finger to enter me but it didn't. Instead I was pushed down onto the bed and Miles pulled the dress up. I didn't have much time to wonder what would happen next as he started eating me out.  
  
His tounge went in and out. It felt around and his breath made all the electricity I would ever need. As he upped his game I started to try to pull my hands to push his head deeper in. But that didn't happen as I was still handcuffed.  
  
Miles finally came out and looked down at me. A smile on his face answering the same expression on mine.  
  
"You know this is wrong." Miles said.  
  
"I don't care." I replied. "You don't care."  
  
He then quickly took off his clothes and I looked at what I had wanted to for a long time. I had been trained for so long to think of him like an uncle, but he was so much more than that to me.  
  
When he came over me I wanted to ask him how he would get me undressed. Then it was answered as he ripped the whore outfit in half. As soon as my breasts were out he kissed them. I moaned when he sucked on each nipple.  
  
"Just fuck me!" I moaned. "Just-"  
  
And with that Miles entered me. Quickly and harshly as he did in all manners of life. I screamed in pleasure as his dick went deeper and deeper. I screamed in pleasure as it went faster and faster. If I had the freedom to move my arms as I wished, I would've pushed him even deeper in.  
  
We moaned together and came.  
  
Miles went out of me and lay beside me. With one of his hands on my legs he said, "You got yourself in my mess."  
  
"I like your mess." I said and smiled.  
  
He grinned back at me.


End file.
